69th Century EM
70th - 69th - 68th - 67th - 66th - 65th - 64th - 63rd - 62nd - 61st - 60th - 59th - 58th - 57th - 56th - 55th - 54th - 53rd - 52nd - 51st - 50th - 49th - 48th - 47th - 46th - 45th - 44th - 43rd - 42nd - 41st - 40th - 39th - 38th - 37th - 36th - 35th - 34th - 33rd - 32nd - 31st - 30th - 29th - 28th - 27th - 26th - 25th - 24th - 23rd - 22nd - 21st - 20th - 19th - 18th - 17th - 16th - 15th - 14th - 13th - 12th - 11th - 10th - 9th - 8th - 7th - 6th - 5th - 4th - 3rd - 2nd - 1st The 69th Century of the Era of Mortals was a time of immense transformation in the world of Oziah. While the preceding century had begun with a handful of Yishiwian kingdoms and their tribal hegemonies, the 69th century began with the expansion-hungry Kingdom of Aviah, the Mihemman Kingdom of the Tella, the Ozi Kingdom of the Wysidi coast, the Syoan Empire of the Yaomiw plains, and the non-Aviahi Yishiwian kingdoms. A century of wars, alliances, and the world-changing Earthbound Terror would profoundly affect the next few thousand years of history. Major events and wars of the period are distinguished by the following: Timeline '6,900 – 6,891' 6,900 * SW – Shishishi’s armies overcome King Alensaba’s forces and the king perishes. 19 year old Raji bin Alensaba al-Mihemma tentatively assumes power. The Tella are pushed to the capital of Abala. The Siege of Abala lasts for three months until Shishishi manages to overwhelm the defenses and claim the city. The al-Mihemma family is sent to the prison-fortress of Aasyl. In a mass migration, many surviving Tella throughout Mihemma begin moving south to find asylum from their new Aviahi overlords. 6,899 * Thousands of Tella flood the lands of Yafi, Samilia, and Messem. An order of Tellan priests known as the Etelen continue further south with their followers into the Al-Emralah desert and beyond. '6,890 – 6,881' 6,888 * The Etelen establish the great port city of Oasoa’Mia at Asah Point. The city attracts many Tella from nearby regions of Isahn and Qishia. 6,885 * Raji bin Alensaba al-Mihemma dies while a prisoner in Aasyl at the age of 34. * Using the magic of the Etelen priests, Oasoa’Mia becomes famous for its construction of fantastical glass ships. * 56-year-old Emperor Yiki Pak of the Syoan Empire dies and is surpassed by 22-year-old Ghesi Pak. 6,883 * King Shishishi dies at age 62. His son, 30-year-old Shosi, becomes King of Aviah. 6,882 * A fleet of glass ships, headed by the Etelen Harev Mulama, arrives at the Ozian city of Ethi. Harev proposes an alliance with King Kirek Ghosya, who accepts. '6,880 – 6,871' 6,880 * OW – The Syoans sack the Ozian city of Okama. * OW – Oasoan ships land at the Syoan capital of Eyjra. Emperor Ghesi Pak easily shatters the would-be invasion. In the aftermath, Ghesi marshals his own army and marches for Ozi. * TRW – Ahmaha bin Yemil al-Mihemma escapes from Aasyl and begins moving for Oasoa’Mia. 6,879 * TRW – Ahmaha reaches Oasoa’Mia. The Etelen anoint him as King of the Tellans, resurrecting the Mihemman Kingdom. * OW & TRW – Ahmaha, as the new head of the Oasoans, withdraws support from the Ozians, and then begins marching towards Yishiwia with an Oasoan army. 6,878 * OW – Without Oasoan support, and suffering from a Syoan invasion, Ozi collapses. Ghesi raids the land and has the Ghosya family executed and thrown into the sea. He then establishes his cousin Kekyl Kyyl as the new vassal king of Ozi. * TRW – The Oasoan army reaches Ynyys, the region where Mihemma used to sit. 6,877 * TRW – Lower Ynyys is taken by Ahmaha. Many Domaxi and Yishiwi in Mihemma are taken prisoner and sold into slavery. * Kekyl’s son, Lyolak, is born. * Ghesi’s cousin, Ighes, stages a coup and assassinates Ghesi, usurping the throne. 6,876 * TRW – Ahmaha perishes at the Battle of Yshya. Without a leader, the Oasoan army falls apart. Some of the forces move for Aasyl, hoping to free more al-Mihemma family members from prison. Amal al-Ama, a chief among the Tella, takes another portion of the warriors northward to take revenge on Aviah. Mithami al-Imalo, another chief, takes the remaining forces and turns back for Oasoa’Mia. * TRW – King Shosi Wah sets out from Pa’ast with an army to meet Amal. They battle at Oysyys, and both Shosi and Amal die in the fighting. The battle spills over into Pa’ast, which is ransacked. Prince Eyshisha Wah, at age 28, is crowned King of Aviah in the nearby village of Yha and then pacifies the city. 6,875 * Aasyl is overrun by the Oasoan forces, and 13-year-old Qaythyys bin Sa’ib al-Mihemma is freed and declared King of the Tella. The army, with Qaythyys as a figurehead, established control over Lower Ynyys. * SWS – Syoa is divided by war. Ighes rules northern Syoa while rebels angered by Ghesi’s assassination control the south. The chief Ajah Omaloh controls the rebels. * Chief Mithami reaches Oasoa’Mia, but the Etelen, fearing further disaster after the Ahmaha Campaign, seal the city from him. Outraged, Mithami turns his army southwestward, into the Al-Emralah desert. * King Eyshisha orders the construction of new fortresses along the border of Aviah-controlled Upper Ynyys, to keep the new Mihemma from expanding or invading. 6,872 * Mithami establishes his own empire after conquering the tribes of the Al-Emralah desert, northern Canir, and northern Qishia. 6,871 * SWS – Omaloh finds a half-dozen glass ships in Eyjra, kept as souvenirs from the Oasoan invasion years before. He decides to sail to Oasoa’Mia, to find rumored sorcerers to fight against Ighes with. '6,870 – 6,861' 6,870 * SWS – Omaloh reaches and conquers Oasoa’Mia. The sorcerers he came looking for, the Etelen priests, go into hiding, though, and Omaloh wastes time searching for them, ignoring warnings of an approaching army. * Mithami reaches Oasoa’Mia. They fail to take the city in their first strike, and are forced to camp outside its walls for an extended siege. The city is well-stocked, though, and Omaloh organizes fishing groups to keep the city’s defenders fed. Unfortunately, the fertile lands of Qishia keep a steady supply of food, water, and warriors flowing to the Emralians as well. 6,869 * Despite the strength of the Syoan defenders, the common people of Oasoa’Mia begin to revolt against Omaloh, and the Etelen lead secret raids on the food stores. * SWS – Ighes breaks the defense of south Syoa, and re-unites the Empire under his control. 6,898 * SWS – News of the loss of south Syoa finally reaches Oasoa’Mia, devastating Omaloh. With the tide turning against him in Oasoa’Mia, Omaloh abandons the city, burning the few remaining food stores and sailing off with the glass ships, taking not a single sorcerer. He spends the next six years at sea, exploring unknown islands in search of something to help him fight Ighes when he returns. * Emperor Mithami takes Oasoa’Mia. He executes the surviving Etelen, then demolishes the city. In its place he builds Denniran, a grand fortress for the Empire’s newest extent. * EC – Eyshisha’s ambassadors, Wah cousins accompanied by an army, intimidate the Yi Family into submitting Zytol to Aviah control. This increases Aviahi territory seven times over. 6,867 * Emperor Mithami moves from Denniran to Isahn to continue expanding his empire. He swarms over the regions of Stania, Jiner, Ara, and Rabia, who submit to him quickly, having never seen organized armies or emperors before. 6,866 * Mithami continues his conquest, invading Libea and Feyel. The two regions, considered the heartland of Isahn, bend to the emperor’s soldiers, and then assist in his conquering of Arina. The Sultan of Sadara, a colossal regions stretching from the Sea of Aggison in the west to the Brini River in the east, to the Babin Sea and Karsh Peninsula in the south, takes interest. The Sultan bows to Emperor Mithami, believing the Emral Empire to be far more powerful than his sparse and poor domain. 6,865 * Emperor Mithami now holds the largest domain ever in history, encompassing over a dozen regions. Mithami begins establishing rumors for his existence, as the vast majority of his new subjects had never heard of him before. He formulates a persona of an ancient and divine-spawned Al-Emralah family, who’s destiny was to conquer the world. An imperial cult is formed, and its spread outside the empire leads to the capture of Baraba, Cosla, Aania, Ghonis, Shira, Pahnasha, Fhogon, and numerous other regions along the Sokah to join under the Emral banner. 6,864 * EC – The Yi family and their Zytoli vassals assist Aviah in conquering the neighboring Albayo’i, forcing the ruling Ioka Family to submit to the Wah’s. 6,863 * EC – Increased attacks on Yoseyehn finally force the Yosa Family to flee westward, allowing Aviah to conquer eastern Raz’l. * EC – King Eyshisha invades the lands of Ar’awl, and forces them to submit within months. 6,862 * Omaloh lands north of Syoa at the mouth of the Sokah river. Unable to find any great mystic power to aid in his defeating Ighes, Omaloh instead decides to begin anew, building his own kingdom through conquering surrounding Syo tribes. * Mithami builds great new fortresses out in his vast extents. He introduces agriculture to nomadic tribes, assigns many of his generals to the construction of cities where no permanent structure had ever stood, and establishes trade routes connecting groups who had never even heard of each other. Emperor Mithami is christened by his followers as “The Builder”. * King Eyshisha Wah dies at age 35 and is surpassed by 14-year-old Sholya Wah. '6,860 – 6,851' 6,860 * A tribe of nomadic Domaxii eventually find their way to the jungles of Ayola, where they establish a new kingdom, headed by King Qaxia M’fala, who led the tribe there. 6,858 * EC – The Yosa’i submit to Sylishi Wah, a cousin of King Sholya that was acting as a commander in Raz’l. 6,857 * EC – The Gyesi Family of Agosa submit to Aviah. 6,855 * The Elosians, tribal people living around the volcanic Iloesan Gulf, are united by a man named Elippas, who becomes the first King of Elos. A grand temple to Bathon is built in the new capital of Agetha. 6,853 * Emperor Mithami dies at the age of 55, possibly by poisoning from his 29-year-old son, Amas, who usurps his father as emperor. 6,851 * King Kekyl Kyyl of Ozi dies and is surpassed by his son, Lyolak. '6,850 – 6,841' 6,849 * Omaloh dies at the age of 71, and his 43-year-old son Oyogah becomes King of Yutti. 6,847 * WftW – Emperor Amas begins probing the eastern coasts of Ayola with scouts and raids, angering King Qaxia M’fala. He demands the Emralians leave his domain, and is answered by Amas invading to try to conquer the jungle kingdom, to live up the conqueror legacy of his father. * YSI – King Oyogah marshals a large Yuttian army and marches south for Syoa. * WftW – An Emralian envoy meets with King Sholya Wah of Aviah. The two nations form a strong alliance, and Sholya is convinced to send 3,000 warriors to Ayola to help the invasion. 6,845 * YSI – Oyogah dies at the Battle of Brysi. His son Gallah takes command and loses the battle. The invasion ends and the Yuttians retreat north. * WftW – The Aviahi arrive in Ayola after a difficult journey. They find the Emralian forces crushed, and attempt to continue the campaign, but are defeated by the Ayolans. * A coup is staged in Aviah by the Onythan priests against the Wah family. The priests had grown angry at the moody and domineering King Sholya for continually ignoring their counsel and neglecting his religious duties. Sholya is dragged from the Blue Palace of Pa’ast and is publicly executed for heresy. High Priest Manoa Yshai takes control of Aviah, but many Yishiwian chiefs take the opportunity to secede and reclaim their lands from before Aviah’s conquests. * The Yishiwian kingdoms as they were before Aviah’s aggressive expansion are restored: Agosa, Raz’l, Ar’awl, Zytol, and Albayo. Yenir Yylk, Yem Bahalla, Evyn Kaan, and Yshiah Goseh secede to become independent tribal states again. Manoa’s control is limited to the lands of Wah. * WftW – The surviving Aviahi in Ayola move for home, resigning the war to Ayolan victory. * WftW – The last of the Emralians retreat from Ayola. Emperor Amas arrives at the fortress of Ashest on the eastern shore of the Sokah. He angrily promises to one day return to Ayola. 6,844 * YSI – Emperor Gallah is assassinated by Yuttian chief Piki Akako. Piki names himself King of Yutti, and attempts to resume the invasion of Syoa. * YSI – Emperor Ighes Pak of Syoa meets Piki on the battlefield at Yik. Piki is defeated and killed, ending the invasion. * SYI – Ighes moves northward, attempting to conquer Yutti while its succession is left in question. * Holst is born in Aasyl to Ishyy, great granddaughter of the youngest daughter of King Ishishi Wah of Aviah, and Haryys Mihemma. 6,843 * SYI – Ighes conquers Yutti. '6,840 – 6,831' 6,840 * Chief Fheggy Yesi, cousin of the deceased Sholya, finally returns to Pa’ast with the Aviahi warriors that were dispatched to Ayola. Enraged by the fractured nature of his homeland, he uses his men to take the Blue Palace, and returns the priests to the grand temple in the city, forbidding them to leave, He discovers Eshi, a four-year-old hostage of Manoa and cousin of Sholya, the closest living Wah relative. Fheggy takes the girl in, announcing his plan to act as regent until Eshi has grown old enough to take power herself. * Ishyy takes four-year-old Holst to Pa’ast, and leaves him at the grand temple, as she was dying from the Pink Pox and hoped the priests would take him in. Manoa adopts the child. * AR – Fheggy declares war on Zytol, the largest of the Old Kingdoms, and sweeps south through Mihemma, raiding the countryside of the old Aviahi enemy. * Emperor Amas of Emral weds one of his daughters to King Kyz’l Kyyl of Ozi. 5,000 Emralian warriors escort her to Ozoso for the wedding. * The great twin wyverns, Skynhyd and Stod, are born of the goddess Maritha and the god Hae. They depart Ishirad, the home of the gods, for Oziah, where they live in the remote south. * ET – A sorcerer summons the demon Decariah to Zytol, but the beast overwhelms him. Decariah rampages through Zytol, gaining followers and creating half-Yishiwian half-demon children called the Nephia. Thouasands of Nephia are born, and soon Decariah departs for Gafia, the land of demons. The children he leaves behind are led by the Nephian King Osiah, who ravages the countryside. 6,838 * AR & ET – The Nephian horde takes over Zytol, imprisoning the ruling family. Under Osiah, they drive Fheggy’s terrified army out of the north and transform Zytol into a land of nightmare. * Six-year-old Holst becomes a priest in the Onythan cult, the youngest to ever be anointed. Manoa finds a man to teach the child history and sorcery, hoping that Holst can restore the decaying faith in Aviah when he becomes a man. * SWW – Emperor Amas leads a second invasion of Ayola. 6,835 * The Ayolans are defeated at the Battle of Xi’nao, where Amas dies fighting King Gixii. Amas’s twenty-six year old son, Kishi ibn Amas al-Imalo, inherits the title of Emperor during the fighting. * ET – Ar’awl and Albayo are overrun by the Nephian hordes. Fheggy gathers his forces and reinforces the borders of Aviah against the demons. * ET – The King of the Nephia, Osiah, summons the demons Yabias and Phenex. He then invites the Witch of Obis to join his armies. Phenex is given command of the Nephian horde and Yabias is unleashed in the west. The Witch is made Osiah’s personal guardian. * ET – Onytha hears of the Nephia in the mortal world, and decides to personally leave Ishirad and deal with the infestation. The Demon Lords, Egivon, Kilcile, and Aphos, stop him on the Shivet, the bridge between the worlds. Egivon chastises Onytha for attempting to meddle with mortal affairs himself. Kilcile also warns the King of Gods that if he leaves Ishirad, the Yllkitian and Gafian demons wouldn’t be able to resist attacking the gods’ homeland. Onytha decides to leave the fate of the mortals up to themselves in order to avoid a divinity war. * Manoa hires another tutor for nine-year-old Holst to help the boy learn the art of warfare, believing it may be necessary in these dire times. * ET – Elos suffers from the Bloody Panic, a devastating plague created by Yabias. * SWW – King Gixii II leads the Domaxii in a rebellion against Kishi. Gixii II dies at the Second Battle of Xi’Nao. Kishi is heavily wounded, but with the war finally over and the Gixiis dead, Ayola can finally be annexed into the Empire. 6,834 * ET – Ighes dies at age 75 and is surpassed by his eldest son, 19-year-old Igosh Pak. Igosh, in an attempt to rally the many Syo Tribes who were uneasy with a young and inexperienced emperor, leads an army of 30,000 southward to battle the rumored demonic legions. Word is sent ahead to King Lyolak Kyyl of Ozi, demanding he join Igosh when he passes through. * ET – Osiah divides his Nephian army and sends Phenex north to invade northern Yishiwia while he leads the rest south to destroy Emral. * Manoa escapes his imprisonment in the grand temple and brings Holst to the city of Bahalla in search of a great warrior to train the boy in hand-to-hand combat. Manoa purchases Shesejj, a slave renowned in the city’s gladiatorial arenas. * ET – Thousands of villages and cities in Aviah are abandoned as Phenex lets his demons run wild in Yishiwia. Fheggy commands his armies to create a string of fortresses around central Aviah to fend off the hordes. * ET – King Qaythyys bin Sa’ib al-Mihemma is killed in battle with the Nephians, sparking the collapse of the Second Mihemman kingdom. 6,833 * The Nephians march in the deserts and plains of the Emral Empire. Much of the Empire’s armies were left in Ayola after the war to help establish Emralian rule there. Osiah crushes the city of Kam’ahjji. Emperor Kishi abandons Ayola and crosses the Sokah river to reclaim his lands. * The demons Vuval and Haiprim travel to Oziah and disguise themselves as wizards in Bahalla. The demons had grown worried that the Nephians may prove to be the end of mortal life on Oziah, and took it upon themselves to do what they can to prevent that. They convince Manoa to hire them to teach Holst magic. Within a few months Holst is able to summon his own familiar, Eshal, a juvenile dragon that rapidly grows as it trains alongside Holst. * ET – The Syoan and Ozi armies, now numbering 40,000 and led by King Lyolak and Emperor Igosh, arrive in northern Aviah. Lyolak convinces Igosh to send word ahead to Fheggy to ask permission before travelling through the land of the Syoans’ old enemies. Fheggy grants them permission, recognizing the threat of the Nephians and hoping the Syoans can succeed. * ET – The divine wyvern Skynhyd flies to Emral to fight the Nephians. Here he meets Emperor Kishi, who uses powerful sorcerers to bind Skynhyd to his will. 6,831 * ET – Skynhyd, under the control of Kishi, decimates Osiah’s army in Emral. Enraged, Osiah sacrifices dozens of his brothers to summon the Great Demon Behemoth, and takes the beast as his personal mount. Riding Behemoth, Osiah wreaks devastation across Emral, slaying Skynhyd and killing Kishi, leaving the Empire in chaos. * ET – The Syoan and Ozi armies are completely destroyed in southern Yishiwia as they face Phenex. Lyolak and Igosh both perish, and only a few thousand warriors manage to escape back north, heading for Pa’ast. * ET – Holst ignores Manoa’s pleas and joins the army of Bahalla’s chief, Shyem Bahalla. His highly advanced skills in combat and magic earn the 13-year-old much fame throughout Aviah. * ET – Fheggy orders the evacuation of all remaining villages in Aviah and brings as many chiefs and peasants to Pa’ast as he can to defend the city. '6,830 – 6,821' 6,829 * ET – The Nephians gather around Osiah and his Behemoth in southern Aviah. All Aviahi who did not evacuate to Pa’ast are slaughtered by the horde as it moves for the city. * ET – Chiefs Bahalla and Myheli march from Pa’ast to slow the demonic horde as it closes in on the city. They fail to stop them and are consumed by the Nephians. Osiah surrounds the capital of Aviah as anarchy begins to descend on the kingdom. * ET – Fheggy leads the defenders of Pa’ast and perishes, leaving the remaining soldiers in a panic. * ET – Before Osiah can breach the walls of the city and overrun the remaining Aviahi, Holst appears from the destruction of the battlefield atop the now giant dragon Eshal. The 15-year-old summons angelic creatures that fight the demons, and Eshal devours Phenex. The last defenders, inspired by the incredible sight, leap back into the battle with renewed zeal. With the help of Holst’s mystical allies, the Yishiwians overcome the horde. In a grand final battle, Eshal burns off the head of Behemoth, and Holst leaps atop the carcass and kills Osiah by crushing his skull with a great hammer. The fleeing demons are hunted by the Aviahi and nearly all are killed, ending the Earthbound Terror. * Eshi invites Holst to her palace in thanks, with Manoa alongside him. The two youths fall in love and wed. Holst declares himself the first King of Sinohm, a new kingdom to grow out of the ruins of the Terror. 6,828 * Alaf al-Imalo, brother of the deceased Kishi and survivor of the Terror, brings peace to Emral and declares himself Emperor of the battered empire. * A cousin of the deceased Lyolak, Kyysyl Kyyl, assumes the throne in Ozi. 6,827 * NEW – In Ayola, a surviving Tellan soldier, Igal bin Sulim al-Amahmada establishes the New Emral Empire. The New Emralians claim all of ‘Old Emral’ as belonging to Igal, citing the al-Imalos’ failure in the Terror. * Holst leaves Sinohm with a host of warrior-priests and soldiers after hearing about surviving Nephians plaguing the far-off land of Elos. * NEW – New Emral crosses the Sokah and invades the Old Empire through Fohgon. * While Holst is gone, Chiefs Amaha Hesyy and Jebidah Esadah carve out new kingdoms out of the surviving Yishiwian tribes and Sinohm. The Kingdoms are: Abylo under the Abylo family, Greater Ynyys under the Amena family, Lower Ynyys under a Yishiwian Chief, Jeremah, Kaaia under the Esadah family, Yshoaia under the Ysh family, Shama under the Shama family, Sak under a Syoan tribal council, Eigo under the Eigo family, Emidohan under the Donyys family, Pharali under the Phara family, Rahsahda under the joint Ofey-Jonys-Mykal rule, Qeyai under the Yenain family, Yama under the Yam family, and finally Wah, Bahalla, and Yesi under the Hessy family. Eshi and her son, Holst, go into hiding. * NEW – Kam’ahjji falls to Igal, and is renamed Ehmanada. Alaf leads 16,000 warriors in a retreat to Denniran. * Chief Kahkah’s tribe in Syoa, the Kki, become a dominant power in the region after the collapse of the Empire. 6,824 * Holst leads a resounding victory over the Nephian chief Ebisol Jesiah in Elos. His army begins the march back to Yishiwia. * The Syoan tribes of Ikel, Pati, Sella, Syoshi, and Keki become major contenders against the Kki for dominance in Syoa. The Sella and Kki become rivals after a clash in the town of Qemmi. * King Kyysyl of Ozi closes his port cities, hoping to protect his people and stability as he views the division of the Yishiwians, the civil war in Emral, and the tribalism of the Syoans as detrimental. 6,823 * Holst arrives in Pa’ast and kills Amaha Hesyy, reclaiming his palace. * The Ikel try to negotiate with the Kyaz in Syoa to allow them around Bozer Lake to avoid the growing hostilities in the tribes around it. The Kyaz refuse, even as members of the Syoshi tribe flee south along with Ikel into the region. * NEW – Emperor Igal accepts terms for a truce with Emperor Alaf. New Emral gains Fohgon, northern Senastan, and Pahnasha, except for the cities of Jadaba and Ehfali. Alaf returns to Ehmanada and must pay a yearly tribute to New Emral. * SKTW – The Sella raid Kki villages, which eventually erupts into full-scale tribal warfare. * TR – Abylo submits to Holst as he gathers massive armies to act on his claims against the other Yishiwian kingdoms. King Abala Abylo becomes Chief of the Abylo’i again. 6,821 * TR – Greater Ynyys, Kaaia, Shama, Emidohan, and Yama fall to Holst through a combination of intimidation, negotiation, and minor warfare. Eshi and young Holst are found hiding in the Greater Ynyys city of Bethalah. * Tella in Lower Ynyys kill Jeremah, led by Mesheches bin Alensaba bin Abi al-Aasylith. Great-great grandson of King Alensaba. Mesheches is crowned king of a new Mihemma. * Sadara, Aania, and Cosla declare their independence from Old Emral, losing the empire its eastern frontier. * TR – Holst invades Rahsahda. '6,820 – 6,811' 6,820 * SKTW – The Kki are nearly wiped out by the Sella, except for in the area around Lake Imeah. 6,819 * YoT – The Arinians leave Old Emral, believing the empire to have become too weak. They form an alliance with New Emral, but remain independent. * YoT – The Etelen of Denniran cut off their relations with Old Emral, becoming independent again. * YoT – Emperor Alaf narrowly survives a sickness brought on by poison from an assassin. He retreats to his fortress at Rohna, just a few miles outside of Ehmanada. Alaf leaves his friend and possible assassin Manama bin Fareeq al-Atwa in control of the decaying empire. * YoT – The Qishians and Barabans leave Old Emral. Manama calls for Isahnian warriors to march on the secessionists, but Isahn ignores the summons. * YoT – Gohnis leaves Old Emral, declaring independence. * TR – The Rahsahdans are pushed south, but prove strong enough to halt anymore of Holst’s progress. After a long stalemate, Holst meets with the chiefs of Ofey, Jonys, and Mykal to form a truce. Rahsahda loses the north to Sinohm, but its south remains independent. * TR – Qeyai and Yshoaia craft an alliance with Old Emral. The protection of the empire, even in its weakened state, keeps Holst from invading. Instead, he moves for Pharali. * The Elosians finally begin rebuilding. 6,818 * TR – Holst dies at age 26 in a grand battle in Pharali. The Reclamations are halted as the Sinohmians regroup. * King Kyysyl Kyyl of Ozi dies and is surpassed by his son Yshyk. * PSTW – At the Sofik plateau and in Eyjra, former members of the Royal Pak family of the defunct Syoan Empire reform into the Pak Tribe, which assumes control over the plateau and former capital. Ignoring known tribal boundaries, Pak raiding parties go deep into Pati and Syoshi lands, and even move far enough west to significantly clash with the Sella. With hundreds of Syoshi fleeing south for the Ikel and Kyaz, the Paks effectively gain control of the coast and push their border against the Sella coast. * Chief Bashafa takes command of the Sinohmians in Pharali and vows to continue the war in the name of his new king, Holst II. 6,817 * PSTW – Chiefs Greyk, Gok, and Yosh Pak along with Qeya, Seni, and Paphi Sella perish as the result of numerous tribal battles, dealing great blows to the hierarchy of either side. * FSW – The Fohgons and Senastans declare war on each other, unable to agree on their roles in the New Emral Empire. * Manama orders the construction of new fortresses throughout the interior of his empire. Manama uses the fortresses to bolster his personal armies to be able to handle any new rebellions. He also begins to travel around the empire more so as to improve the image of the Emperor among his people. * TR – The Sinohmian army advances slowly in Pharali due to Bashafa proving to be far less effective a general than Holst. * 11-year-old Holst II is crowned King of Sinohm after his guards in Pa’ast put down numerous rebellions from the heir’s cousin. * The Academy of Bahalla is founded in Bahalla to study and teach magic. * FSW – Camadan joins the Senastans in the war against the Fohgons, invading the Fohgon Steppe. 6,816 * TR – The devastating Battle of Ashfemon leaves Bashafa and many thousands of Sinohmians dead. Bashafa’s successor, Chief Komath Komoth, sues for peace rather than continue the campaign in Pharali. * Lysa disguises herself as a young man to attend the Academy of Bahalla. * King Eigo of Eigo begins construction on the Coshenath, a grand palace in Gyba. * King Aaio of Elos and his friend Damoth found the Council of Elosians to better govern an Elos that continues to struggle through reconstruction. * FSW – The Pahnashans joins the Fohgons against the Senastans and Camadans, invading the Valley of Senasta. * TR – Komath agrees to recognize Pharali independence and withdraws. Komath sends Chief Reu to negotiate relations with Lower Ynyys/Mihemma. The surviving Sinohmians are led by Komath to meet their new king in Pa’ast. 6,815 * TR – Reu finishes negotiations with King Mesheches of Mihemma. His kingdom remains independent, and Reu establishes a trade route between Abala and Pa’ast, the first Mihemman-Yishiwian peace in 155 years. * Lysa enters her second year at the Academy. * Komath reaches Pa’ast. Holst II, not much more than an angry child, has him stripped of his chiefdom and sent back home. Peyt, a minor chief that had argued against Komath’s peace, is given the title of Chief of Kothom. * OI – King Yshyk Kyyl of Ozi, seeing the growing hostility in Syoa as an opportunity, breaks the isolationist policy of his father and marches northwest. He sends word to Denniran to try to revive the old alliance between the two peoples. * The practice of glass ship-building is revived in Denniran. The Etelen also boost the city guard in anticipation of invasions from Old Emral and Qishia. * SPTW – The Syoshi, Keki, and Pati, along with the surviving Kki, band together in an alliance to withstand the ever-increasingly devastating Sella-Pak Tribal War. * SPTW – The Peshk’Fah is founded, an alliance of Syoan tribes primarily west of the Sokah, that hope to crush the Sella and Paks before the conflict can grow any further. The alliance includes: the Shik, Cayo, Pis, Kyakeshki, Kyaz, Abami, Yebbi, Kaan, Chashi, Keesh, Yishemena, Ama, Ahmansi, Yomanshi, Kem, and the Dishi. * FSW – The Fohgons and Pahnashans succeed in deflecting the Senastans and Camadans and effectively end the war. Fohgon, empowered by the success, secedes from New Emral and becomes independent. * Lysa grows in power at the Academy and secretly summons the demon Gagaith to teach her more powerful dark magic. * WPF – The Peshk’Fah unifies its armies and moves to wipe out the Sella and Paks, sailing across the Sokah and landing in Chashi lands. 6,814 * Holst II’s mother gathers a militia to give her son a tour of his kingdom and spur faith in the monarchy. * SPTW & WPF – The High Chiefs of the Paks and Sella, Tesh Pak and Grel Sella, meet at Sweeyah and reluctantly agree to a truce to fight the Peshk’Fah together. * OI – Yshyk arrives in Syoa and begins his invasion with the vulnerable Dishi tribe. * Damoth of Elos marries Paripi of Enan to try to unite the lands and make recovery easier. * Peyt visits his new home of Kothom. He weds Lysal, a noblewoman of the region, to cement his dominion over the tiny province. * OI – The Dishi are broken and scattered after the Battle of Ethok, allowing the Ozians to advance into Syoa. * WPF – The Sella and Paks ambush Peshk’Fah forces at Idah and deal a massive blow to their enemy. * Holst II marries Mathy Abasem, daughter of Chief Genys Abasem of Aygasyy’Meymi, Eigo’s northern region. The union gives Holst influence over a significant part of King Eigo’s land. * OI – The Battle of Gahz occurs, fought between a Sella/Pak army and the invading Ozi. The result is an Ozi victory. * Sultan Amor al-Abdulyy of Sadara kills Sajja al-Imalo, cousin of Emperor Alaf and Old Emral’s representative, after an intense argument. * WPF – A Pak army meets at the town of Ogeson to battle combined Syoshi and Pati forces. The Paks fail, and the Peshk’Fah advances into Pak heartland. The great city of [[Gom’Semonn lies within view of the Peshk’Fah. * OI – Denniran sends a fleet of glass ships to help their Ozi allies. 6,813 * Amor Abdulyy divides Sadara into four large regions, each under one of his sons, to better govern his kingdom after ousting the Emral governors. The regions are Shamalia under Gesha’Abasola’Him, Janubia under Menisemon, Alsuuhl under Wenumahal’idem, and Aggison under Amor’s favorite son, Agoffalomen. * OI & WPF – Some rogue Ozi destroy the Pati villages of Geshikin and Nafalag. The Sella help hundreds of Pati escape the violence, and in gratitude High Chief Cono Pati leaves the Peshk’Fah and allies his people with the Sella and Paks. High Chiefs Ako Kyaz, Esokak Chashi, and Pik Ikel, good friends of Cono, and angry at the Peshk’Fah’s ignoring of the Ozi threat, follow suit. * An earthquake destroys much of the Coshenath as it neared completion. King Eigo converts a dozen temples to pray to Hagemin, a god believed to have been behind the disaster. * OI – A massive storm destroys much of the Denniranian fleet as they enter Syoan coastal waters. About six ships survive, and land at Yukesh. Greybel Syoshi, disguised as an Ozian chief, meets with Etelen Alamad Sa’Etia, the fleet commander. Greybel has his men attack the fleet in port, with only two escaping to sea, believing they had been confusingly betrayed. * WPF – Kakosh Syoshi and Kik Kki lead the assault on the city of Gom’Semonn. Pell Pak, Krill Pak, and Ven Sella lead the defense. * King Eigo meets with King Holst II in Aygasyy’Meymi to discuss the relations between their two nations. * Emperor Igal bin Sulim al-Amahmada of New Emral dies. His son, Aguma’Hadi bin Igal al-Amahmada becomes the new Emperor of New Emral. He Sends Lords Abadal, Senema’Mull, and Iresal eastward to form bonds with Old Emral defectors. * Lysa summons the demons Sabba and Haiprim and binds them to her body, strengthening her powers exponentially. She begins recruiting Yishiwians in the alleyways of Bahalla to form a personal army/cult. 6,812 * The goddess Syo, through a praying Syoan named Nelis Om’Pak in Bahalla, learns of Lysa. She possess Nelis and joins Lysa’s army out of curiosity. * WPF – The Siege of Gom’Semonn ends in Pak-Sella victory. The attackers are broken and the Peshk’Fah. * WPF – A travelling Yggdroshi (fire priest) meets with Grel Sella, and introduces him to Yggdroan worship, a cult that worships the fire god Yggdro. Grel, eager for the fiery powers displayed by the Yggdroan, converts and learns the art of pyromancy. * WotW – An argument between Holst II and Eigo escalates until Yishiwians of Aygasyy’Meymi loyal to Holst II drive the Eigoan king south out of the region. * OI & WPF – The Ozi begin moving for Kavacal’ak, a holy city for the Syo, and meeting place for all the chiefs of the Peshk’Fah. * OI & WPF – The Peshk’Fah learns of the Ozi campaign for Kavacal’ak and gathers all the armies of their various tribes to finally confront the invaders. * SS – Agoffalomen proclaims himself the Emperor of Aggison and rejects his father’s dominion over him. * OI & WPF – High Chiefs Grel Sella and Tesh Pak hear about the armies approaching Kavacal’ak and turn their own forces to move for the city. * SS – The Ozi reach Kavacal’ak and find it heavily fortified. A massive battle between thousands of Ozi and thousands of Peshk’Fah begins on the walls of the city. King Yshyk leads his assaulters, while Chief Ikok Syoshi leads the defenders. Hundreds die as Yshyk’s magicians begin tearing down the walls and Ozi flood the city, but many assaulters are cut down as they enter. The Peshk’Fah loses its hold as the Ozi presses forward. The Sella and Paks, along with their allies, arrive behind the Ozi and surround the city. The Ozi are slaughtered as they are cornered and weak from the siege. Yshyk is found and burned to death by Grel. Nearly all Ozi leaders are also found and executed, with only a few hundred warriors escaping and moving to return to Ozi, ending the invasion. After defeating the Ozi, Grel and Tesh claim the battered city and crush its remaining defenses. 6,811 * WPF – Grel manages to assert his dominance in the alliances he formed, and secures his rule over the remains of Kavacal’ak. He rounds up the remaining Peshk’Fah chiefs and execute them. Ikok Syoshi is publicly burned to death. Chiefs Hemic Kaan, Jishk Keesh, and Kameken Kyakeshki surrender and ally themselves to the victors, who are now called the Kem’Rakem. After all opposing chiefs are executed, the Kem’Rakem claim the Senelflok, the palace of the Syoan chiefs. A Second Syoan Empire is declared. * King Holst II of Sinohm becomes father of a newborn son, who he names Holst. * WotW – The Sinohmian and Eigoans of Aygasyy’Meymi, under the command of Holst II, enter a stalemate with King Eigo. * WotW – Holst II, along with Mathy and their child, depart for Pa’ast and leave the war under the command of Chief Samisel of Ballafh. * SS – The warriors of Gesha’Abasola’Him and Wenumahal’idem meet at Govolon, the capital of Aggison. Agoffalomen is defeated and flees the region. The country of Aggison is ripped apart and divided amongst Gesha and Wenumahal. * Evahn of Pa’ast writes Hunalalee (The King), a story detailing a fictionalized version of the life of King Ishishi Wah of Aviah. * Vashahal, a god of strength and elegance, sires a new race of equine mortals with Princess Nadya, daughter of Alaf al-Imalo. The first of the new ‘Vashali’, Efenem, is named Lord of Horses. Manama honors Efenem with the title Sultan of Isahn. * WotW – Samisel of Ballafh defeats and kills Eigo at the Battle of the Red Night, and annexes all of Eigo into Sinohm. * Ozi collapses, left without a king or army. '6,810 – 6,801' 6,810 * The Kaanans of Sinohm, led by Ysah Kaan, revolt and throw off Sinohmian rule. * Mesheches al-Aasylith invades Greater Ynyys. In a battles against Yerris Ishyyem, Mesheches is killed, and his son Anenkefin succeeds his father’s title in battle. Anenkefin negotiates peace between Mihemma and the defenders, then returns to Abala. * Yerris, emboldened by his victory, secedes from Sinohm. Ambassadors are sent to Pa’ast to negotiate the secession. * DE – The Great Etelen Nemna’hemtep builds an army of devoted Denniranians and invades Qishia. * K-OW – The Kaanans rapidly expand northward by invading the ruins of Ozi. * The Coshenath is completed. The late Eigo’s son, Davyd, is proclaimed King of the Forest, the traditional name for the king of Eigo. Davyd immediately re-declares Eigoan independence. 6,809 * DE – Qishia submits to Denniran. * Damoth of Elos commissions the Ginlosi, a massive temple to the god Bahkyy. Aana, son of Aaio, designs it and begins the construction. * Esesus of Eriscades in Enan is named King of Enan. The title creates tension with Damoth, the crowned King of the Council of Elos, which is supposed to have dominion over Enan as well. * K-OW – Chief Cent defeats the Kaanans in Zyron, western Ozi. Eastern Ozi is absorbed into Kaaia, and Cent is renamed Senkemon, King of Zyron. * DE – Denniran invades Aggison. Wenumahal’idem, ruler of northern Aggison, rushes to defend his domain. * The Akyrian people build the city of Ackym to cement a claim of independence from Sinohm. * The Aygasyy’Meymi, who usually rely on southern Eigo’s crops to eat, begin to starve as Eigo doesn’t deliver their usual supplies. * Grel opens temples to Yggdrek, the Syoan incarnation of Yggdro. The Kem’Rakem is fearful that Syo will grow angry from the actions. 6,808 * IIWW – Holst II marches on Eigo. * Lysa, disguised as Elryyn of Nazyym, is appointed to be the second head of the Academy. She begins replacing key figures of the academy and local officials with her servants and followers, including Syo-possessed Nelis. * IIWW – Holst II’s armies are devastated by the peasants of Aygasyy’Meymi, who blame Holst for their famine. Holst retreats to Sinohm. * IIIWW – Davyd meets with Chief Joyan Abasem, the current ruler of Aygasyy’Meymi and gets him to agree to disown Mathy, his niece. Joyan joins Davyd in leaving Sinohm. Davyd renames himself King Eigo II of Davydi, the new name for the capital of Eigo. He then renames Joyan King Nebith of Aygas, the new name for Aygasyy’Meymi. * FC – New Emral lands at the beaches of Fohgon. Iresal, the New Emralian ambassador to the Sultan of Fohgon, kills the Sultan, Meni al-Abi. * DE – Wenumahal’idem is defeated at Greppo, and the Denniranians push deep into the Aggison interior. * IIIWW – Holst II dispatches Chief Samisel of Ballafh to again fight Eigo II. * Lysa sends three servants, Vego, the possessed Nelis, and Davyd of Bahalla southward on a quest. 6,807 * FC – Hamith Babi, youngest grandson of the late sultan, claims the sultanate along with his brothers Rabi Babi (the second son), and Jerith Babi the Cat (the eldest son). Their father Jerithamud al-Abi and their uncle Selimud also claim the sultanate. * King Senkemon begins reestablishing trade routes that were destroyed after Ozi’s collapse. * The Yin people form two rival tribes in the Cluster, the Konans and the Nikkians. * Alaf al-Imalo returns to Ehmanada and dismisses Manama from imperial duties, resuming his role as Emperor. * IIIWW – Samisel is defeated at the Battle of Gemon. Chief Laemon Abylo takes command and retreats with the remaining warriors to Aygas’s northern border. 6,806 * FC – Hamith defeats and kills his brother Rabi. The New Emralians defeat and kill Hamith later that same day. * Y-AW – Yama declares war on the Akyrians to expand Sinohm, and reclaim what they believe rightfully belongs to Sinohm. * FC – While trying to make it to the camp of the New Emralians, Ambassador Iresal is discovered and executed by Jorithamud and Selimud, who form an alliance. * Grel marries three Syoan women – Nesik, High Priestess of Yggdrek in Syoa, Fel Senilg, Priestess of Syo at the temple of Eyjra, and Marsix, daughter of King Senkemon of Zyron. The unions please the Kem’Rakem. * DE – Denniran conquers the Arinians. * FC – Old Emral enters the Fohgon Crisis, backing Jerith Babi, who promises to rejoin them if made Sultan. * IIIWW – Laemon leads raids into Aygas heartlands. 6,805 * FC – New Emral battles Old Emral and Jerith east of Jadaba, and suffer a major defeat. Lord Ababi-himanudad, commander of New Emral’s armies in Fohgon, orders a retreat across the Sokah, though his forces are too scattered after the battle. * IIIWW – Nebith escapes capture at Agoni, though the majority of his forces are crushed by Laemon. * Y-AW – Yama suffers defeat at Nelsum. The Akyrians win stability in their east, and actually begin pushing into Yama. * DE & FC – Emperor Alaf sends Vashali armies to Qishia to beat back the Denniranian Expansion and win support from secessionists. The redirecting of forces weakens Old Emralian support for Jerith and Fohgon. 6,804 * DE – The Vashali defeat the Denniranians and end their expansion. * FC – Jerithamud and Selimud unite their forces to defeat Jerith and the New Emralians. * King Anenkefin of Mihemma dies at age 31. His cousin, 39 year-old Farem bin Jul bin Abul’ad bin Bibyys bin Abi al-Mihemma, who likely assassinated Anenkefin, is crowned King of Mihemma, making the al-Mihemma the ruling family once again. * FC – Old Emral suffers defeat at the Battle of Bafan. Jerithamud and Selimud send them retreating eastward. Selimud renounces his claim to the sultanate in favor of his brother. * Y-AW – Yama pushes back into Akyria. 6,803 * Evahn finishes an epic about the Vashali that becomes immensely popular among Emralians. * IIIWW – Laemon captures and executes Nebith. * Harys Gryyr is born of Chief Nesythyy Gryyr of the Gryyth tribe in Agosha. * FC – The Vashali return to Fohgon. The Old Emralians abandon Jerith as he becomes increasingly unreliable in battle. Jerith dies at the Battle of Harases soon after. Efenem meets Jerithamud and Selimud where he gives Alaf’s support to Jerithamud’s claim. * IIIWW – Gabryl Aygas, son of Nebith, assumes the titles of King of Aygas and Chief of the Abasem. Gabryl continues the war with Laemon. * Y-AW – Yama takes nearly all of Akyria. Ackym falls and the Akyrians surrender. 6,802 * IIIWW – Gabryl and Laemon meet in battle at Ashegem. It ends in stalemate. * FC – New Emral flees from Fohgon. Jerithamud wins the sultanate and submits to Emperor Alaf’s rule, bringing Fohgon back into the empire. * Lysa sends Sabba to Holst II disguised as a rich prince from a fictional far-off land called Lyshema. They quickly become friends and Sabba slowly gains influence over the king. * Syo-possessed Nelis returns to Lysa in Bahalla, with Vego and Davyd both dead. Syo presents to her mistress the Crown of Skynhyd, a mystical artifact embedded with tiny black gems. Using the Crown, Lysa summons the demons Astoth and Baal. She binds them to her body like the others and gains incredible power. * IIIWW – Gabryl defeats and kills Laemon then drives the Sinohmians from his kingdom. * Kilcile reports to Egivon the loss of Astoth and Baal. Egivon orders [[Teyria to fall to Oziah and find the missing demons. 6,801 * GF & BF – The Great Flood occurs, begun because Teyria falls from the sky and into the Nahbel Sea about 300 miles off the coast of Sahda. The waves roll over the coasts and rush inland, killing thousands and changing the shape of the land. Yshoaia collapses as its heartlands, including the capital of Rivyy, are lost under hundreds of feet of water. Rahsahda is almost entirely flooded, and collapses as well. The island of Hunyohev is lost except for the highest peak of its mountain. Much of eastern Sinohm, such as Bahalla and Wah, are flooded. The Barabans, as a result of a tsunami that grew as it travelled from Teyria, suffer region-wide flooding. Denniran is battered, and some of northern Sadara is flooded. Emral’s coastal mountains prevent extensive damage. * GF – Holst II evacuates eastern Sinohm, leaving many soldiers to garrison the flooded ruins of the east. Thousands of survivors evacuate as the capital is moved from Pa’ast to Yimoth in Shama. * BF – Sultan Bothab al-Barab of Baraba seeks help from Old Emral because of the floods. He agrees to reunite with the empire in exchange for relief. * FW – Eigo II invades the abandoned floodlands of eastern Sinohm in a mad grab for land and power. * GF – Teyria arrives in Qeyai. King Dayd of Qeyai mistakes Teyria as the goddess Membet and welcomes him to his palace. Here Teyria slaughters the royal family, plunging the region into chaos. Category:History Category:Oziah